Praga de Personagem
by Gabi Sonserina
Summary: One-Shot - Logan e Erin tem uma conversa na festa de encerramento da 3 Temporada de Big Time Rush.


Mais uma temporada chegava ao fim, ou pelo menos, suas gravações. Desta vez a produção resolveu gravar apenas 10 episódios por consequência da agenda lotada de shows dos meninos, agora que o Big Time Rush estava fazendo cada vez mais sucesso. Logicamente, a terceira temporada não seria a última devido ao tamanho sucesso que a série andava fazendo, mas ainda não havia nada definido. Como de costume, a produção havia preparado uma festa para todo o elenco, desta vez em uma bela e enorme casa de praia, na Califórnia. Erin havia chegado há alguns minutos e já cumprimentara boa parte do elenco. Dera de cara com Savannah, que interpretava a Jennifer namorada de Carlos, logo na entrada, tomando um drink e tendo uma longa e animada conversa com David Cade, que dava a vida a Jett. Depois conversara um pouco com Ciara e Malese, cumprimentara James e Carlos e dançara com Kendall.

A garota pegou um drink e foi para frente da piscina, sentando-se em uma das mesas. Logo sentiu um par de mãos geladas encobrirem seus olhos e logo sorriu, reconhecendo-as, apesar de não saber se o que denunciava Logan era o toque suave ou o perfume que ele usava habitualmente.

-Olha só quem resolveu aparecer. – brincou Erin enquanto Logan ria e sentava-se à mesa junto a ela. –Muito assédio de paparazzi?

-Um pouco, claro que um pouco mais para o membro mais bonito da banda. – disse o moreno.

-E depois acham que o coitado do James que é , nós somos um pouco diferentes dos nossos personagens, não somos? – perguntou Erin tomando um gole de seu drink que parecia ser uma mistura de hortelã com limão.

-Talvez não em todos os aspectos. – disse o cantor.

Logan arrastou sua cadeira um pouco mais para perto de Erin.

-Quer dizer, você não vive me batendo, mas é doida que nem a Camille.

-Nossa Logan, estou comovida com o seu exemplo. – disse a garota dando uma risadinha e um tapa de leve no braço do amigo. –Mas eu posso começar a te dar uns tapas se você quiser.

-Só se você me beijar em seguida.

O sorriso desapareceu do rosto de Erin tão rápido quanto havia aparecido e ela ficou séria, baixando o olhar.

-Sabe que eu não acho graça nessa sua conversinha, como se fosse apenas um comentário inocente.

Logan logo percebeu que o que havia dito não soara como uma brincadeira para Erin.

-Me desculpe. – disse também sério, segurando a mão da garota que estava apoiada na mesa.

-Deixa pra lá. – disse Erin, desviando um pouco a conversa da vida real. –Scott veio me dizer hoje que nós dois estivemos ótimos nessa temporada e que parece que o público ficou muito feliz. Quero dizer, tirando as fãs ciumentas que me odeiam por estar sempre beijando você na série.

Logan riu.

-É, eu recebi umas mensagens no Twitter de fãs ciumentas. Elas me assustam às vezes.

-Te assustam? Não é você que elas planejam matar. – brincou Erin. –As pessoas vieram me falar que nossos beijos são muito intensos para um programa de um canal infantil.

-Eles não viram nada...

-Logan!

-Vai negar? – questionou Logan segurando-lhe a mão mais forte e dando um sorriso torto. –Você devia saber que com todos esses beijos eu ia acabar me apaixonando!

Erin corou violentamente, as bochechas vermelhas perceptíveis até à meia luz.

-Não pode se apaixonar por uma personagem. – disse sem graça.

-Por que não?

-Porque...porque ela não existe, oras! É meio estranho você se apaixonar por uma pessoa que não existe.

-Ok, Camille não existe. Não posso me apaixonar por ela. Mas posso me apaixonar por você.

Antes que Erin pudesse responder, Logan a beijou. Um beijo que ela conhecia, mas não dos set de gravação. Isso não podia estar acontecendo, não na frente de tanta gente. Mas a vontade foi mais forte e a garota correspondeu, inclinando a cabeça e segurando os ombros de Logan. O rapaz tentou aprofundar o beijo, mas Erin afastou-se lentamente, os olhos ainda fechados.

-Aqui não é lugar para isso. – disse ela um pouco ofegante. –Nem hora.

-E quando vai ser? – perguntou Logan um pouco decepcionado.

-Eu não sei! Quero dizer, a gente já tentou algumas vezes e você sabe que não deu certo. – disse a garota chateada. –E é sempre você que diz isso. A gente sai, a gente se beija, a gente faz tudo que um casal deve fazer e você sempre diz que não da certo, Logan. Você sabe que eu gosto de você. Eu sempre gostei.

Logan suspirou, triste ao ouvir aquelas palavras magoadas vindo de uma pessoa tão especial como Erin. No fundo ele gostava dela, sabia disso há um bom tempo.

-E ainda depois de tudo isso eu ainda tenho que ver fotos suas abraçadinho a uma garota de biquine nas praias do Havaí. E não venha me dizer que era uma fã.

Essa foi a vez de Logan corar, discretamente.

-Você tem razão, me desculpe. – disse o cantor, sincero. –Eu preciso me decidir.

-Também acho, porque você já sabe a minha decisão. Por que tem que ser sempre tudo tão difícil quando se trata de nós dois?

Logan deu de ombros.

-Não sei, acho que deve ser alguma praga dos nossos personagens, que tal? – sugeriu.

-Pode ser. – concordou a garota rindo.

Uma música um pouco mais lenta começou a tocar. Logan olhou para Erin.

-Me concederia uma dança, milady? – perguntou o rapaz levantando-se, estendendo a mão para a garota.

-Mas é claro, meu gentil cavalheiro. – respondeu, lembrando-se de um velho episódio onde Logan aparecera montado em uma fantasia de cavalo, para levar sua personagem Camille ao baile.

Os dois foram direto para a pista de dança onde James dançava com uma das assistentes de produção, Carlos com Savannah e Kendall com sua falsa irmã, Ciara. Erin apoiou as mãos nos ombros de Logan, que envolveu os braços em sua cintura. Os dois dançaram por um tempo.

-Supondo que eu já tivesse pensado na nossa conversa anterior. Mas apenas supondo. – disse Logan no ouvido da garota. – Você esqueceria todas as minhas besteiras e aceitaria de uma vez por todas namorar comigo, Erin Zariah Sanders? Pode ser a Sra. Henderson um dia se quiser.

O coração de Erin parou, tinha esperado tanto por esse pedido que depois de quase dois anos parecia impossível. Mas seria melhor deixar transparecer sua alegria de um jeito mais discreto, não queria criar um alvoroço no meio da festa. Então apenas deitou a cabeça no ombro de Logan e disse sorrindo:

-É claro que eu aceito.

- / / -

**Ok foi bobinho, mas eu gostei. Precisava fazer uma dessas!**

**Espero que tenham gostado, não se esqueçam de comentar =)**

**Beijos e até a próxima.**


End file.
